


El oráculo de Gryffindor

by Lilu Traduce (LilusMischiefs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit, Puppy Love, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilusMischiefs/pseuds/Lilu%20Traduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James cree estar teniendo visiones del futuro. ¿Que sucederá cuando vea lo que nunca hubiera deseado ver de Sirius y Remus? RLSB Slash. </p><p>Traducción autorizada de FullMoonDreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Oracle of Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74342) by FullMoonDreams. 



> Aquí el primer capítulo de este pequeño fic que consta de tres capítulos muy divertidos que espero que te roben más de una sonrisa como a mí. Gracias a la autora por brindarme permiso para traducir sus fics y a Kristy SR por tomarse su tiempo en betearme una vez más, (insertar una lluvia de corazones aquí).
> 
> ¡No añado más!
> 
> ¡A leer!

Sirius Black amaba Adivinación. En algunas ocasiones, la consideraba su clase favorita.

No era la asignatura que mejor se le daba... esa era Transfiguración.

No era la asignatura que más le interesaba... esa era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y tampoco era la asignatura que le sería útil en el futuro. Desde luego que no tenía interés en ganarse la vida leyendo fortunas, y no era una profesión en la que generalmente se aceptaban hombres. Aunque la expresión de su madre si tomara esa profesión en particular sería muy divertida.

Sin embargo, Adivinación era su clase favorita.

Por un lado, era la única clase, además de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en donde los cuatro merodeadores tomaban en nivel EXTASIS.

Y por otro lado, se dictaba los viernes en la tarde; lo que significaba que el fin de semana prácticamente empezaba inmediatamente después del almuerzo, ya que nadie prestaba atención en Adivinación.

De hecho, el día en que se dictaba fue la razón por la cual los merodeadores estaban en ella. Una broma en la primera noche del sexto año había llevado a los cuatro chicos ser llamados al despacho de McGonagall. A pesar de lo que la jefa de la casa les había dicho, nunca era demasiado temprano para empezar a hacer travesuras. Su broma había sido un fracaso espectacular, pero tuvieron la suerte de ver los horarios de los EXTASIS y James declaró inmediatamente que Adivinación los viernes por la tarde era la asignatura perfecta para ellos.

Sirius y James habían estado de acuerdos al instante y les tomó poco tiempo persuadir a Remus que unirse a ellos era una buena idea.

Desde entonces, las tardes de los viernes las pasaban bebiendo té, mirando dentro de oscuras bolas de cristal y generalmente divirtiéndose sobre ello. Incluso Remus tenía la tendencia a flojear en clase, después de todo, contabas con el don o simplemente no, y nada de lo que hicieras en clase haría una diferencia. Podrías observar dentro de las agrietadas bolas de cristal hasta que te agrietaras, pero no verías más que reflejos. Así que todo se reducía a inventar cosas y esperar lo mejor. Afortunadamente cada uno de ellos poseía una excelente imaginación, la cual admitirían que probablemente se desarrolló por el incontable número de mentiras que decían para intentar salir de problemas, y gracias a ello, constantemente lograban sacar altas notas en clase haciendo muy poco esfuerzo.

Los viernes en la tarde eran lo mejor. Sirius incluso diría que era la mejor tarde de la semana, sin incluir las del sábado y domingo, por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ves, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius cuando se inclinó hacia la bola de cristal y puso una expresión de intensa concentración. Sólo el resto de los merodeadores podían ser capaces de darse cuenta de que estaba fingiendo.

—Veo... —murmuró Remus—... una broma siendo realizada.

—Suena intrigante.

—Cuéntanos más —dijo James sonriendo desde la mesa al lado.

—Los detalles están borrosos —respondió seriamente Remus.

—¿Esta broma involucra la humillación de Snivellus? —preguntó Peter con una sonrisa.

—No lo creo —contestó dando golpecitos a la bola de cristal—. Creo que la broma se hará a los mismos merodeadores.

—¿Eh?

—Al menos a aquellos que no tienen el don de "la visión".

—Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy —dijo la profesora Delphi a la clase—. No es bueno forzar el ojo interior. No creo que al director le preocupe si terminamos la clase diez minutos antes. Pueden retirarse, y no olviden que la fecha de entrega del ensayo de pros y contras sobre las cartas de tarot es hoy, así que déjenlo en mi escritorio antes de salir.

—¡Amo esta clase! —exclamó Sirius mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se estiraba—. ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho la hora completa?

—No —respondió James con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, Lunático —dijo Sirius mientras rodeaba con su brazo el hombro del otro chico y susurraba con complicidad en el oído—. ¿De qué es esta broma que estás tramando?

—¿No has oído? —preguntó Remus con inocencia—. No es bueno forzar el ojo interior.

—¿No vas a decirme? —preguntó Sirius en un fingida voz dolida.

—Nop.

—¿Nada en absoluto?

—Puede que, repito... puede que te cuente antes que a los otros, pero ahora no.

—Triste consuelo —murmuró Sirius—. Qué gran amigo eres.

—Bah, vamos —se burló—. Sabes que te quiero de verdad.

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Tonto!

—¡Lobo!

Los insultos continuaron hasta que llegaron a la sala común, donde ambos muchachos estaban riendo tanto que apenas podían formar palabras coherentes.

Sirius se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y Remus subió las escaleras para dejar sus libros antes de ir a cenar. Los ojos de Sirius le siguieron hasta que el otro chico estuvo fuera de su visión. Sólo cuando Remus desapareció completamente volvió la mirada a James, quien lo estaba mirando intensamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, deseando sonar casual.

—Nada —respondió James encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo pensaba.

—Bueno, no te esfuerces tanto en ello —le advirtió Sirius con una sonrisa. Que James no le haya devuelto la sonrisa inmediatamente le preocupó y se encogió en su sitio, preguntándose si su mejor amigo había descubierto la obsesión secreta que tiene por su compañero de habitación.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado? —regañó Sirius a Remus tan pronto como entró a la sala común la tarde del sábado.

—Y no digas la biblioteca —advirtió James—. Te buscó allí primero.

—Estaba en uno de los laboratorios de pociones —respondió Remus encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Por qué? No tomas EXTASIS en pociones.

—No te diré —dijo Remus con una sonrisa socarrona mientras empujaba las piernas de Sirius fuera del sofá para sentarse.

—Te llevaste el mapa para que no podamos encontrarte, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene que ver esto con esa broma tuya? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa— ¿Aún no nos contarás de que se trata? ¿Aún no me lo contarás?

—Sí, sí, no y no.

—¿Sí me vas a contar? —preguntó Sirius esperanzado.

—¡No! Y deja de hacer pucheros.

—Ha estado así toda la tarde —murmuró James.

—Ouh... ¿El pequeño Canuto me extrañó? —bromeó Remus.

—Sólo porque necesitaba tu ayuda con la tarea de Defensa —insistió Sirius, sin embargo podía sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba por la vergüenza. Realmente tenía que dejar de hacer eso, dejar de querer saber siempre donde estaba Remus cada minuto de cada día. Dejar de preguntarse con celos que es lo que hacía su amigo siempre que no estaba cerca. Dejar de imaginarse que sería si Remus sintiera lo mismo por él. Ah, demonios, no hay forma de que eso suceda, así que, ¿qué lo detenía imaginarse al menos esa posibilidad? No es como si algún día fuera a hacer algo más que pensar sobre ello.

—¿Puedes darnos al menos una pista de qué tipo de broma es? —preguntó Peter.

—¿Podemos al menos saber si nos avergonzará o dará detenciones? —añadió James

—No nos dará detenciones —respondió Sirius antes de que Remus pudiera abrir los labios.

—Suenas bastante seguro de eso —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa.

—No te arriesgarías a que te den una detención —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa confiada—. Desde que te convertiste en prefecto has sido muy cuidadoso con lo lejos que llevas las bromas. Esa insignia arruinó tu verdadera grandeza en bromear.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me conoces tan bien —dijo suspirando.

—Entonces, ¿alguna pista? —preguntó nuevamente Peter.

—Sólo que los sorprenderá a todos y sobre todo a Sirius —respondió con otra media sonrisa mirando a Sirius.

* * *

—Esta semana lectura de té —dijo sonriente James—. Qué bueno esta vez estoy preparado —sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su túnica para que los otros merodeadores pudieran verlo.

—¿Whisky de fuego? —preguntó en un susurro Sirius.

—¿Qué más podría ser? —replicó James—. Fines medicinales.

—Para salvarnos de no morir de aburrimiento —dijo riendo Peter.

Remus negó con la cabeza con un gesto de decepción hacia James, mientras que en silencio agradecía que su amigo fuera tan predecible. Casualmente había visto el pequeño frasco en su túnica y decidió en ese instante que hoy sería el día, especialmente porque sabía que el whisky de fuego de James disfrazaría el sabor de la poción que estaba planeando verter en la bebida de su amigo.

* * *

—Leer las hojas debe ser salgo natural para ustedes, siendo ya estudiantes en EXTASIS —anunció la profesora Delphi, mientras caminaba por el salón llenando las tazas de los alumnos con té—. Deberían ahora ser capaces de ver y reconocer todos los símbolos reconocidos universalmente, es por ello que hoy no usarán sus libros para ayudarse en la lectura.

Un gemido colectivo sonó en todo el salón de clases ante eso. Significaba, claramente, que tendrían que realmente intentar recordar algo sobre qué significaban las empapadas hojas.

—Veo... —entonó Sirius en una voz grave, cogiendo la taza de Remus— Veo... que tu bolsita de té se rompió.

Remus bufó e intentó esconder su sonrisa de la profesora Delphi, quien desafortunadamente estaba rondando cerca. Como eran los únicos cuatro chicos que llevaban EXTASIS en su clase, ella parecía pensar que eso significaba que uno o más era excepcionalmente dotado; y estuvo enviando sutiles insinuaciones por ello desde la primera clase del sexto año, que deseaba que alguno de ellos tuviera el don de "la visión". Era su obsesión con ese tema en particular que hizo que Remus ideara la broma que estaba a punto de poner en acción.

Tan pronto como la profesora Delphi se movió, Remus sacó su varita y señaló su taza que aún estaba en la mano de Sirius.

Sirius observó el mensaje escrito en hojas de té y luego miró a Remus con una elegante elevación de una ceja. Remus le sonrió y dio un pequeño asentimiento. Sirius sonrió de vuelta y le regaló un guiño.

—¡Es el Grim! —gritó Sirius a todo pulmón, mientras lanzaba la taza de Remus al piso y continuaba gritando sobre lo que había visto en la taza. Remus empujó su silla lo más que pudo hacia atrás, sabiendo de experiencias pasadas que Sirius en su más dramática expresión se apreciaba mejor desde lejos.

James y Peter explotaron a carcajadas cuando Sirius sostuvo la túnica de la profesora Delphi y continuaba chillando sobre lo que vio en las hojas, el Grim y la inevitable muerte de alguno de sus mejores amigos.

Remus se aseguró de mantener un ojo en James y Peter, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había nadie observándolo, vertió la poción cuidadosamente preparada en la taza de James. Esperaba que funcionase. Pociones nunca fue su mejor asignatura y ésta que preparó fue más difícil que la que preparó en su TIMO. Afortunadamente obtuvo ayuda de la alumna estrella de Slughorn: Lily Evans.

De ser cierto que ella fuera tan brillante como Slughorn decía que era, y si el hechizo en la poción se había hecho correctamente, sería entretenido para todos lo que sucedería, incluso para James.

Finalmente cruzó la mirada con Sirius y le guiñó el ojo, comunicándole en silencio que la distracción había funcionado y que podía volver a su sitio. Sirius lo ignoró; y continuó perdiendo tanto tiempo como pudo mientras se lamentaba sobre como nunca podría sobrellevar la pérdida del pobre de Remus, antes diciendo un discurso improvisado sobre lo buen amigo que era etc, etc. Al parecer, según él, no tenía sentido en volver a sentarse cuando aquella distracción estaba funcionando tan bien.

Después de quince minutos de Sirius Black llorando sobre su hombro, la profesora Delphi decidió que eso era suficiente y guió al aparente angustiado muchacho a su sitio, murmurando a Remus lo querido que era por sus amigos y cómo esperaba que los apreciara a todos, especialmente a Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿me aprecias? —susurró Sirius al otro lado de la mesa.

—Bueno, realmente aprecié la distracción —susurró en respuesta Remus— Buen trabajo.

—¿Lo apreciaste lo suficiente para contarme que es lo vertiste en el té de Cornamenta?

—No tanto.

—Cabrón.

—De todos modos lo verás en un par de minutos —dijo Remus—. Sólo espera y verás.

Parcialmente calmado, Sirius volvió su atención a James, quien había añadido el contenido de su frasco al té y ahora estaba bebiéndolo.

—No sucede nada —se quejó Sirius.

—Sucederá —sonrió Remus—. Solamente tiene que ser activado. Ah, ya llegó Lily.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Trayendo mi libro de adivinación —explicó Remus—. Accidentalmente lo dejé junto a sus libros en la biblioteca esta mañana, así vendría a ver el show.

—¿Por qué Evans sabe de la broma y yo no?

—Porque me ayudó.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Conseguiste que Evans te ayude con una broma?

—No es tan apegada a las reglas —contestó Remus—. Le gusta divertirse como el resto de nosotros.

—¡Lily! —James, quien había estado bebiendo su té, demoró un poco en darse cuenta que la pelirroja había entrado al salón.

—Sí, Cornamenta —contestó Remus con una sonrisa burlona—. Tu futura  _esposa_  acaba de llegar.

De repente, James se congeló y su taza de té cayó de su mano y se estrelló en el suelo. La profesora Delphi lo miró consternada de ya haber perdido una taza en las manos de Sirius Black.

James se quedó quieto en su silla con una mirada perdida en su rostro. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las usuales miradas perdidas que tenía cuando Lily estaba cerca de él, esta no estaba dirigida a ella. Se quedó quieto como una estatua por varios minutos.

—Hasta ahora, Lunático, debo decirte que no estoy impresionado —murmuró Sirius—. Como está ahora no es tan diferente a los usuales comas inducidos por Evans.

—La paciencia es una virtud —respondió Remus con una sonrisa de lado—. Ya está reaccionando.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —jadeó James, sosteniendo el borde de la mesa con fuerza— ¡He tenido una visión!

—¿Qué? —chilló Peter— ¿Una verdadera?

—¡Una visión completamente honesta, totalmente real! ¡Profesora Delphi! ¡He tenido una visión! —James saltó de su asiento hacia la profesora, quien después de lo sucedido con Sirius logró esquivarlo a tiempo. James cayó sin gracia al suelo mientras continuaba diciendo que tenía la visión que terminaría con todas las visiones.

—Sr. Potter, por favor contrólese —dijo la profesora Delphi mientras intentaba alejarse de sus manos extendidas.

—¡Pero tuve una visión!

—Por si no estuviste atento, esta clase es sobre leer hojas de té, no sobre tener visiones. No tocaremos ese tema hasta después de Pascuas.

—¡Pero tuve una visión! —repitió James por tercera vez.

—Entonces espero en la próxima clase un excelente ensayo sobre ello —declaró la profesora Delphi con una sonrisa brillante—, pero ahora, tus hojas de té están esperando.

James se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a su sitio, de alguna manera desanimado por la falta de entusiasmo de la profesora por su visión y la tarea extra que acababa de ganarse.

Remus le guiñó un ojo a Lily, quien había estado igual de sorprendida que todos al ver a James Potter ser un completo idiota.

* * *

Sirius podía ver como James apenas podía contenerse, y tan pronto como acabó la clase, arrastró a sus tres amigos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para así contarles que es lo que vio.

—¡Me vi casándome con Lily! —dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía doler— Fue perfecto. Va a suceder. Lo vi.

—¿Era la misma Lily que no quiere siquiera acompañarte a una cita en Hogsmeade? —preguntó escépticamente Peter.

—Estaba vestida toda de blanco —continuó como si Peter no hubiera dicho nada—. Canuto, tú eras nuestro padrino.

—Por supuesto —contestó Sirius—. ¿Quién más tendría ese dudoso honor?

—Nos casamos en una pequeña iglesia muggle —suspiró soñadoramente—. Creo que su hermana estaba allí. Esa que se parece a un caballo.

—Sólo tiene una hermana —señaló Remus, al parecer intentado no reírse por la acertada descripción de Petunia Evans.

—Era perfecto —suspiró James nuevamente—. Le pediré que salga conmigo nuevamente. Tiene que aceptar ahora que nos he visto casados —diciendo eso James se apresuró a salir de la sala común a buscar a Lily Evans.

—¿Cuándo creen que recordará el mapa? —preguntó en voz baja Peter.

—Probablemente después de que haya recorrido la mitad de la escuela —rió Sirius—. ¿Quizás deberías ir a buscarlo a la habitación y llevárselo?

Peter asintió y desapareció por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pusiste a su té? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Una poción que solían usar los videntes para ayudarse a tener visiones cuando no podían.

—¿En serio?

—Ehm...

—Venga, puedes contarme —lloriqueó Sirius mientras se inclinaba hacia Remus y descansaba su barbilla en el hombro del otro chico haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior en un puchero.

—Puede que haya hecho una pequeña,  _pequeñísima_  variación de la poción original —admitió Remus ruborizándose.

—¡Cuéntame! —insistió Sirius.

—Bueno, la poción original estaba hecha para verdaderos videntes. Ésta fue modificada para que quien no es vidente tenga visiones. Sólo que no verdaderas, y se activan cuando escucha las palabras correctas.

—¿Estás diciendo que hiciste que James tuviera una visión de su boda con Lily? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sip, tuve que hacer un hechizo mientras preparaba la poción y eso combinado con un par de imágenes mentales de una iglesia y la familia de Lily... Bueno, me permitieron preparar la visión que James tuvo. Podría decirse que vio lo que yo quería que viera.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora va a estar más insoportable que antes? —Sirius negó con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en sus manos—. ¿Y me dijiste que creías que me gustaría esta broma?

—Creo que dije que te sorprendería —corrigió Remus.

Sirius bufó.

—Bueno, sorprendido estoy —murmuró—, pensé que tendrías más sentido común que aumentar la obsesión que tiene James con Lily.

—Esa es sola la primera visión —sonrió Remus de lado—. Habrá más.

—¡Por favor dime que no serán de la noche de bodas! —gritó Sirius, sosteniendo a Remus de su camiseta y prácticamente sentándose encima de él— ¡Dime que no!

Remus rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te aseguro de que no deseo imaginar a Lily desnuda, y menos verla enrollada con James.

Sirius suspiró aliviado, y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente con la de Remus. Fue un momento después de que su pánico pasara, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a horcajadas encima de Remus, y si se acercaba un par de centímetros más, podría saborear esos labios con los que había soñado durante meses.

—¿Canuto? —susurró Remus.

—¿Lunático? —susurró en respuesta sin moverse de su lugar.

—Tenemos compañía.

—¿Ah?

—Que tenemos compañía —repitió Remus, empujando suavemente a Sirius hacia atrás y haciendo un gesto hacia el grupo de chicas de cuarto año que acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato.

—No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo —murmuró Sirius mientras se alejaba y se sentaba nuevamente al lado de Remus.  _Estaría bien al menos tener esa posibilidad._


	2. Chapter 2

—¡No me dijiste que ibas a hacerle "ver" una boda! —se quejó Lily—. ¡En la que yo era la jodida novia!

—No me hubieras ayudado a hacer la poción si te lo decía —respondió Remus con timidez.

—Debiste decírmelo —dijo Lily mirándolo con una mirada que hizo que Remus se preguntara, no por primera vez, si algún día James conseguiría una cita.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que la primera visión fuera algo que el creyera que sucedería —explicó Remus.

—¿Por qué creería eso?

—Porque es... —la voz de Remus quedó en silencio mientras trataba de describir a James sin que pareciera un acosador obsesionado.

—¿Por qué es un acosador obsesionado? —completó Lily, conociendo a James tan bien como Remus—. ¿No era el objetivo de toda esta broma que descubriera tu-ya-sabes-qué?

—Lo era.

—¿Era?

—Es.

—Te acobardaste, ¿no es así? —dijo Lily con voz acusadora, cerrando sus ojos peligrosamente.

—...

—¡Remus! —Lily alzó sus manos al aire y cruzó el aula vacía de Transfiguración donde había arrastrado a Remus para que le dé una explicación de porqué James, desde la tarde de ayer, había estado contándole a todos, desde el profesor Flitwick hasta a la Sra. Norris, sobre la futura boda.

—Yo sólo...

—Me acobardé —terminó Lily.

—...

—Remus —suspiró Lily, sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la mesa donde Remus estaba apoyado— ¿Qué paso con eso de "esta es la idea perfecta para saber qué es lo que James pensaría si sucede" y de "podría saber si no sólo soy yo sin preguntar" y también de "podría averiguar qué es lo que significan aquellos  _momentos_  cuando estamos juntos"?

—Habría funcionado —murmuró Remus—. Pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Lo iba a hacer. Sin embargo, cambié de parecer al último minuto.

—Se supone que eres un Gryffindor —señaló Lily con impaciencia—. Valiente, entusiasta e imprudente.

—Soy terrible como Gryffindor —Remus suspiró—. Realmente quería usar esta broma para averiguarlo, pero...

—¿Pero...? —irrumpió Lily después de que Remus quedara un par de segundos en silencio.

—¿Y si estoy equivocado? —susurró— ¿Y si sólo soy yo? ¿Y si soy el único que se obsesiona con esos momentos?

—Bueno, nunca lo sabrás si no haces ningún esfuerzo en averiguarlo —señaló razonablemente Lily

Remus asintió en silencio y se quedaron así durante unos cuantos minutos más.

—Entonces, ¿qué otras visiones preparaste para James? —preguntó Lily—. Dime que no le diste la visión de una noche de bodas o algo similar que me involucre, por favor.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me gustaría imaginarme algo así? —preguntó Remus.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Sirius —aclaró.

—¡Ah!

—Puedo prometerte que el resto de visiones serán cosas normales, como bromas... y bueno, cosas que fácilmente puedo organizar en unas horas. Ah, y puse una de la fiesta sorpresa para Peter, como te puedes imaginar James se olvidaría su cumpleaños nuevamente, puse solo cosas que lo harían pensar que realmente es un vidente. Solamente no puse la última visión.

—La más importante —bufó Lily—. La que se suponía que las demás visiones estaban preparando.

—Es mejor de esta manera —suspiró.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque de esta forma aún puedo imaginar que esos momentos que tengo con él son lo que creo que son. Porque si me equivoco y se entera de lo que siento, entonces ni siquiera podría contar con ellos.

—Probablemente no quiera saberlo, pero ¿qué tan a menudo te obsesionas pensando en él?

Remus observó a Lily con curiosidad. No por la pregunta en sí, sino por el tono de su voz cuando la realizó. Era el mismo tono en la voz de James cuando le preguntó si  _realmente_  quería leer el libro que accidentalmente tiró por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía. Era el tono de voz que significaba que había algo que Remus no sabía, algo importante y que sin duda le causaría alguna clase de problema.

—No tan a menudo.

Lily alzó una ceja.

—Quizá una o dos veces al día

Una media sonrisa se unió a la ceja levantada

—¡Todo el maldito tiempo! ¿Contenta?

—Leíste la nota que había al pie del libro de hechizos, ¿verdad?

—¿Uh? —Remus intentó descifrar la dirección en la que la mente de Lily había ido. No es como si fuera lento en ir de punto A a punto B; solamente era que, ocasionalmente, Lily iba del punto A al punto E y esperaba que todos siguieran la ruta que había tomado.

—La nota —repitió Lily con un poco de impaciencia—. La nota que decía que si cualquiera que hiciera el hechizo tenía sangre de vidente en su familia, entonces pensamientos del subconsciente podrían manifestarse en las visiones de la persona que bebiera la poción.

Remus soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—No hay sangre vidente en mi familia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ehm.

—¿Cómo se llamaban tus tatarabuelos?

—Ehm...

—¡Ves! —gritó Lily—. Ni siquiera sabes sus nombres. No puedes estar seguro de que no haya alguno en tu árbol genealógico. Es por ello que es importante dejar tu mente limpia de todo tipo de pensamientos cuando mentalizas las cosas que quieres que vea quien beba la poción.

—No estarás pensando que accidentalmente...

—Sería interesante si fuera así —dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

—Esa no es la palabra que yo habría escogido —murmuró Remus, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

* * *

Remus no podía determinar exactamente cuando sucedió el primer "momento". Y tampoco podía recordar cuando empezó a querer que sucedieran. Sólo sabía que por un tiempo se estuvo imaginando... o mejor dicho, obsesionando... por ellos, y sobre el chico que estaba dentro de ellos.

Cada vez que estaba en uno de esos momentos era indudablemente con Sirius, y muy vagamente consciente de otra persona a su alrededor. Que Sirius también pareciera completamente ignorante del resto del mundo sólo añadía a su confianza que no era solo él quien estaba al tanto de el sin nombre "algo" entre ellos.

Mientras hojeaba un viejo libro, Remus se había tropezado con una poción y hechizo para inducir visiones, y la idea de plantar un par en la mente de James había sido demasiado irresistible. Fue después que decidió usar la broma para plantar la idea de él y Sirius como pareja. Todo lo que necesitaba era hacerle tener una visión de ellos en uno de esos momentos y que Remus imaginara sólo un poco más de lo que ni uno de ellos había llevado las cosas.

Sin embargo, se había vuelto un Slytherin cuando llegó el momento y no se atrevió a implantar aquella visión que de alguna manera u otra, pondría un final a toda su obsesión. En cambio, la última visión que puso fue la de la fiesta de Peter, la cual era una gran idea para finalizar la semana de visiones, pero no la manera que una vez quiso que acabara.

Hizo a un lado la horrible idea que Lily había puesto en su cabeza... la idea de que James pudiera tener una visión de él y Sirius sin haberlo planeado.

* * *

—Estoy pensando en usar un esmoquin blanco —decía James cuando Remus entró al dormitorio—. Sé que en la visión usaba uno negro pero quizá fue así para que pudiera hacer los cambios necesarios después de ver la boda desde un punto de vista objetivo. ¿Qué piensas Canuto?

—¡Lunático, sálvame! —gimoteó Sirius, por lo que Remus estaba seguro que era la centésima vez en el día.

—Y ustedes tres tendrán que usar trajes iguales —ordenó James señalándolos.

—Soy un mago de sangre pura —dijo Sirius—. ¡Ni siquiera tengo un  _traje_  muggle!

—Bueno, tendrás que mandar hacer uno —contestó James con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Luuuuuunáticooooooo! —gimoteó nuevamente antes de intentar sofocarse a sí mismo con una almohada

—Ahora, ¿qué hay de las flores? —continuó James—. ¿Sería demasiado cliché poner Lilas?

—Pondría Amarilis si fuera tú —sugirió Remus con una media sonrisa. Tres rostros de volvieron a observarle y gruñó negando con la cabeza mientras explicaba el significado de la flor. Sirius y Peter sonrieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con que la flor que significa el orgullo era perfecta para Cornamenta.

Por otro lado, James ignoró la sugerencia y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Ya empezaste a preparar tu discurso?

—¿Discurso?

—El padrino tiene que dar un discurso.

—Oh,  _ese_  discurso —contestó Sirius, dirigiendo su mirada a Remus—. No, no lo he hecho. Pensé en dejarlo hasta la despedida de soltero, que por cierto es la única cosa que he oído hasta ahora en la planificación que suena remotamente interesante.

—Eso no te dará el tiempo suficiente para mencionar todas mis virtudes —señaló frenéticamente James—. Tienes que empezar ahora mismo.

Sirius miró a James, luego a Remus, lanzó una almohada a James y se levantó.

—Voy a darme una ducha. Y si vuelvo a escuchar una sola palabra más sobre la maldita boda con Evans no me haré responsable de mis acciones, ¿está claro?

Remus se rió entre dientes mientras Sirius daba zancadas hacia el baño. Fue un momento después que se dio cuenta que James no había respondido nada. Al parecer Sirius se dio cuenta de lo mismo, y cuando llegó a la puerta miró hacia atrás un momento.

—¿Cornamenta? —preguntó Peter con curiosidad, mientras agitaba una mano en frente del rostro de James.

Remus frunció el ceño y mentalmente revisó las últimas palabras que Sirius dijo. Las palabras que desencadenaban las visiones podían ser dichas por cualquiera, pero estaba seguro que Sirius no dijo ninguna. Se había asegurado de que las palabras no salieran en una conversación normal. Tenía esperanza de que la palabra "boda" hubiera desencadenado una repetición de la primera visión, pero la incomodidad en su estómago traicionó su ansiedad ante la posibilidad de que Lily estuviera en lo correcto de que su subconsciente hubiera implantado visiones no planificadas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está viendo ahora? —preguntó Sirius, mientras que Peter los observaba con curiosidad.

Remus se tomó un momento en explicarle la broma a Peter, quien juró mantenerla en secreto.

—Entonces, ¿qué está viendo? —preguntó Peter, mientras Sirius tronaba sus dedos en frente de rostro de James, esperando una reacción.

—No lo sé —admitió Remus—. No debería estar viendo nada.

—Bueno, claramente lo está —señaló Sirius—. Parece estar durando bastante también. Debemos haber usado una que activa alguna visión.

—No, no lo hemos hecho —insistió Remus, mientras sacaba una lista de palabras del bolsillo de su túnica para verificarlo.

—Creo que ya está por reaccionar —dijo Peter, inclinándose hacia adelante en la anticipación.

James parpadeó lentamente un par de veces y miró alrededor de la habitación. Todo color se esfumó de su rostro y pasó la mirada por cada uno de los chicos.

—¿Cornamenta? —preguntó Sirius sonriendo—. ¿Tuviste otra visión?

—¿Qué viste?

—Yo... yo... —James sacudió su cabeza bruscamente antes de levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo del dormitorio.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus se deslizó en su cama y frotó su nariz nerviosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que vio? —preguntó Peter.

—No lo sé —admitió en voz baja Remus, preguntándose qué pensamiento su subconsciente había estado teniendo en el momento que hizo el hechizo.

* * *

—¿Potter?

James alzó la mirada ante la familiar voz de Lily Evans y por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily, sentándose a su lado en el banco del patio.

—Tuve una visión —murmuró James.

—Eso dijiste.

—Otra.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Fue... vi... ellos estaban... oh Merlín...

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido en preocupación que no delataba que ya sabía, o bueno sospechaba, exactamente quienes eran "ellos".

—RemusySirius —soltó con rapidez James.

—Lo siento, no te entendí.

—Remus y Sirius —gritó James.

Lily titubeó en preguntar qué es lo que James exactamente había visto. Ya sospechaba por la reacción de James que era algo del subconsciente de Remus, y no estaba segura de querer saber la clase de pensamientos que Remus tenía sobre Sirius.

Sin embargo, parecía que James tampoco quería saber sobre ello, pero lo sabía y ahora que estaba hablando sobre ello, Lily también lo sabría… quiera o no quiera.

—Los vi juntos

_Como si no estuvieran el uno detrás del otro todo el tiempo de todos modos._

—En el baño de chicos.

_Bueno, en realidad Potter, has compartido con ellos el baño durante seis años ya. Es muy probable que lo hayan usado al mismo tiempo antes._

—En la ducha.

_¿Por qué presiento que no me gusta a donde está yendo esto?_

—Juntos.

_Realmente no necesito escuchar esto._

—Desnudos.

_Puedes callarte ya, Potter._

—Y Sirius estaba… él estaba…

_Wow, el poder de la mente realmente funciona. Realmente se está callando. No, espera un minuto… Creo que sólo se detuvo para respirar._

—Estaba de rodillas en la ducha y le estaba dando a Remus una mamada.

_Esto se llama Karma. Ayudé a Remus con la broma y este es mi castigo._

—¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? —preguntó James después de un momento en silencio.

—Es mal Karma —respondió Lily, diciendo la primera cosa que cruzó su cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste a eso? ¿Qué he podido hacer para merecer ver a mis dos mejores amigos  _así_?

—Ehm, James —titubeó Lily, en parte porque raramente usaba su nombre y en parte también porque no estaba segura de que decir sin traicionar la confianza de Remus y al mismo tiempo confesando que también tuvo que ver en esto.

—¿Qué? —murmuró James con las manos enterrando su rostro.

—Uhm, no creo que estas visiones sean reales o algo así…

—¿Crees que estoy inventando esto? —gritó James—. ¿Qué me la paso pensando en mis amigos haciendo este tipo de cosas entre ellos?

—No, eso no es a lo que me refería. Solamente olvida la visión un momento y piensa en tus amigos. ¿Nunca pensaste, ni por un instante, que quizá hay algo más entre ellos que simple amistad?

—Debo haberlo bloqueado —declaró de repente James.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily, completamente confundida. Si Remus hubiera sido parte de esta conversación hubiera considerado señalar que Lily y James tenían la misma ruta de pensamientos cuando conversaban. Desafortunadamente no era así y lo único que podía hacer Lily era abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, intentando descifrar a que se refería James.

—Debo haberlos visto juntos, debo haberlos visto en alguna situación similar y mi mente simplemente lo bloqueó —explicó James—. Ahora mis poderes de vidente están despertando y están trayendo todo nuevamente.

—Bueno, al menos tienes una explicación para eso —sonrió Lily, poniéndose de pie. James había llegado a la conclusión equivocada, pero al menos parecía estar recuperándose de su shock inicial y tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse.

* * *

Lily entró al dormitorio de los chicos, dando la impresión de tener una misión que realizar.

—Peter, James te necesita en la cocina.

Peter la observó en silencio.

—Eso significa: retírate —explicó Lily, señalando de manera significativa la puerta.

—Iré contigo —ofreció Remus.

Sin embargo, Lily tenía otros planos en mente para él y lo empujó nuevamente hacia la cama.

—Oh, no, tú no —advirtió.

—Los dejaré solos, entonces —dijo Sirius, moviéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Black! ¡A la cama! —ordenó Lily, dándole una mirada. Sirius, con instintos prácticamente caninos, se sentó en la cama bruscamente.

Cinco minutos más tarde los dos chicos no se atrevieron a moverse de sus respectivas camas.

—¿Evans? —preguntó con impaciencia Sirius—. ¿Realmente quieres algo?

—¿Qué sí quiero algo? —chilló Lily— ¡¿QUÉ SI QUIERO ALGO?!

—¿Lily? —Remus se puso de pie y la llevó hacia la cama de James. Quizás el saber que Lily Evans se sentó en su cama ayudaría a recuperar a James de lo que sea que haya visto.

—Acabo de tener una  _encantadora_ charlita con James —siseó Lily entre dientes—. Está convencido, y no lo culpo por pensar esto… está convencido de que lo que vio en su visión ya había sucedido antes y de alguna manera su mente lo había bloqueado.

—¿Sabes que es lo que vio? —susurró Remus.

—¿Qué vio? —preguntó Sirius emocionado, dando un salto en su cama con alegría—. ¿Qué es lo que vio?

Lily lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Remus.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en la mañana?

—Sí.

—Supongo que alguno de tus ancestros si tuvo sangre de vidente.

—Oh.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿De qué están hablando?

—¿Qué tan malo fue? —preguntó Remus, ignorando por completo a Sirius.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas la visión que pensabas incluir, pero no lo hiciste? —dijo Lily, dándole una cautelosa mirada de reojo a Sirius.

—¿La tuvo de todas formas? —adivinó Remus.

—Obtuvo la versión triple X de ella —siseó Lily.

—…

—¿De qué están hablando? —gimoteó Sirius.

—Estás jodiéndome, ¿verdad? —rogó Remus—. Lily, por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—¡En la ducha! —explotó Lily, mirando significativamente la puerta del baño.

—No estás bromeando —Remus palideció considerablemente y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de volver a ver a Cornamenta.

Esa palabra "ducha" le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sirius estaba siempre acechándole cada vez que tomaba una ducha. Estaría esperando pedir prestado su peine o comprobar qué tarea se tenía que entregar esa mañana, o algo similarmente insignificante… algo que fácilmente podría esperar hasta que él saliera del baño. Sin embargo, Sirius nunca ha sido conocido por ser paciente e irrumpía en el baño cuando quería, como aquella mañana en la que Remus había lanzado el hechizo de la poción.

— _¿Oye, Lunático? ¿Estás ahí?_

— _¡No!_ — _respondió Remus, cogiendo el champú._

— _No voy a caer con esa_ — _dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, asomándose por la puerta_ —  _¿Estás solo?_

— _¿Qué quieres Canuto?_

— _Quería preguntarte algo_ — _dijo Sirius, acercándose a las duchas._

— _Déjame adivinar. ¿No hiciste tus deberes de Defensa y quieres pedir prestado mi ensayo?_

—¿ _Soy tan predecible?_

— _Me temo que sí._

— _Entonces, ¿puedo?_

_Remus suspiró._

— _Al menos usa tus propias palabras esta vez._

— _Gracias, Lunático_ — _dijo Sirius._

— _Está en mi bolso debajo de la cama._

— _Gracias_.

—…

—…

— _¿Canuto?_

— _¿Sí?_

— _¿Por qué estás aún aquí?_

Sirius había murmurado algo que Remus no pudo entender antes de volver al dormitorio. Mientras tanto, Remus había cerrado el grifo de agua caliente para abrir el de agua helada, e intentó, aparentemente sin éxito, desaparecer todo los pensamientos de Sirius uniéndosele en la ducha de su mente.

—¿Remus? —la voz de Lily lo desvió del mar de pánico que amenazaba con engullirlo—. Remus, necesitas respirar.

—¿Lunático? —la voz de Sirius se unió a la de Lily y el pánico se multiplicó por diez—. ¡Evans! ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Yo? ¡Sólo trato de ayudar!

—¿Viniendo aquí a decir cosas sin sentido?

—Solamente trato de ayudar.

—¿Te parece que le has ayudado?

—Sólo está en shock.

— _¡Tú_ lo pusiste en shock!

—Yo sólo…

—¡Sólo vete de aquí Evans!

—Pero…

—Yo cuidaré de Remus.

—No lo dejaré solo contigo.

—Tú fuiste quien me hizo quedar aquí.

—Solamente porque esto también te involucra.

—¿Qué cosa me involucra?

—¡Esto!

—¿Qué esto? Estás diciendo más cosas sin sentido que lo habitual y eso es decir mucho. La última vez que sonabas así de alterada fue en quinto año cuando insistías que Snivellus no era tan malo como nosotros pensábamos.

—¡Esto! —gritó Lily, agitando sus brazos a su alrededor en un frenético gesto que sólo logró golpear a Remus en la cabeza, causando que se vuelva a sentar de nuevo.

Remus gruñó y se sobó la cabeza. Si estaba esperando una disculpa de Lily, estaba tristemente equivocado.

Lily y Sirius continuaron gritándose el uno al otro mientras que Remus, evitando ser golpeado por los brazos que se agitaban, se escabulló del cuarto dejándolos solos.


	3. Chapter 3

Incluso sin el mapa, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Remus ubicar a James. Estaba consolándose con un pastel de chocolate de las cocinas y Peter estaba con él. Los sonidos de terror apenas disimulados flotaban hacia él cuando iba acercándose a los dos chicos.

—¡Fue simplemente horrible! —exclamó James, agitando los brazos para enfatizar su punto para después tomar otro bocado de pastel.

—Eso sigues diciendo —respondió Peter con el ceño fruncido—. No sé por qué estás tan sorprendido con todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, llevas sospechando desde cuarto año que hay algo entre ellos.

—¿De veras?

—Desde que Canuto empezó a ir a la biblioteca.

Remus observó cómo James abría su boca para responder y una mirada familiar apareció en su rostro.

—¿Cornamenta? —preguntó Peter, agitando su mano en frente del rostro de su amigo— Maldita sea, no otra vez.

Remus con cautela se acercó a ellos y esperó a que James saliera de su trance. La mirada de horror estaba nuevamente en su rostro y le miró.

—¡No lo harías! —balbuceó.

—¿Qué no haría? —dijo Remus, preguntándose qué era lo que James acababa de ver.

—¡No en la biblioteca! —lloriqueó James— ¡No lo harías!

—¡Oh! —Remus sintió sonrojarse al darse cuenta que James acababa de ver otra de sus fantasías. Se contuvo en no señalar que no pensaba que sería sacrilegio que Sirius lo tomara en la biblioteca. Incluso podría fanfarronear sobre ello.

Algo en la expresión de Remus debió haber sido registrado por James, y los engranajes y rueda de su mente finalmente parecieron trabajar a una velocidad normal.

—Esto es una broma, ¿no es así? —dijo James, señalando a Remus con un dedo.

—No exactamente —murmuró Remus, su rostro enrojeciendo aún más.

—¡Oye, Potter! —una impaciente voz lo llamó desde el final del pasillo—. ¿Vas a venir a la práctica? ¡Trae tu trasero al campo de Quidditch o quedas fuera del equipo! ¡Ni pienses que no necesitas practicar!

Remus miró hacia el capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor, pero la mirada de James se perdió nuevamente.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuró Peter.

—Me voy de aquí —dijo Remus, apresurándose en subir las escaleras. Había notado que James había vuelto en trance ante las palabras campo de Quidditch y biblioteca. Y recordó que la primera visión sin planear había sido por la palabra ducha. Era una especie de alivio saber que las visiones sólo se activaban por palabras específicas, pero no que estas palabras fueran tanto problema ahora.

Se preguntó si Lily tendría una idea de cómo conseguir un antídoto que podrían de alguna hacer que James lo tome sin que los mate a uno de los dos. Aunque probablemente le perdonara a Lily cualquier cosa, pensó Remus. Por el otro lado, él debería estar empezando a escribir su testamento.

Remus subió las escaleras con prisa para regresar al dormitorio de los chicos, sabía incluso antes de llegar a la habitación que Lily y Sirius aún estaban allí.

—¡Estúpido arrogante!

—¡Estúpida cretina!

—¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó Remus, volviendo entrar al cuarto. Fue obvio por la reacción de sus amigos que miraron al lugar en la cama donde estaba sentado, que no se habían dado cuenta cuando se fue.

—Lunático, ¿dónde estabas?

—Afuera. Lily necesito hablarte sobre un antídoto para la poción.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sirius—. Me parece que esta es la mejor broma que has hecho. Cornamenta parecía a punto de explotarle un vaso sanguíneo.

—¿Lily? —rogó Remus, ignorando a Sirius lo mejor que pudo, lo cual no era la cosa más fácil del mundo ya que el otro muchacho lo había atraído a un amigable abrazo y entusiasmadamente le daba palmadas en la espalda, felicitándolo por la brillante broma.

—No hay ninguno —respondió Lily—. De todas formas volverá a la normalidad cuando finalice la semana.

—No creo que viva tanto —suspiró Remus, escapando finalmente de los brazos de Sirius y tirándose en su cama desesperado

—No seas tan dramático —reprendió Lily—. Te lo dije antes, ese es el trabajo de Sirius.

—¡Oye!

—Remus —dijo Lily sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué importa si James vio algo que no se suponía que debía ver? Sólo fue una visión pequeñita… ¿qué? —preguntó cuándo Remus murmuró algo contra la almohada.

—No fue sólo una —gruñó Remus, ligeramente volviendo la cabeza para verla.

—Oh.

—¿Eso significa que Cornamenta tuvo otra visión? —preguntó Sirius alegremente, frotando sus manos a la espera de más burla hacia su amigo.

—Dos más —respondió Remus—. Que conozco.

—Lo siento, Remus —dijo Lily en voz baja.

De pronto, Remus se levantó de su posición con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro.

—¡Podemos dejarlo sordo! —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Por qué ayudaría hacer eso?

—Porque las visiones sólo se activan por alguna palabra —explicó Remus—. Sólo que no sé cuáles. Por eso lo más fácil sería dejarlo sordo para que no pueda escuchar ni una palabra.

—¿No crees que eso es un poco práctico? —preguntó Lily con tranquilidad—. Sin mencionar que eso es magia avanzada. Para cuando hayas descubierto y dominado el hechizo para hacerlo sordo la poción ya se habría quitado.

—Pero no puede estar así toda la semana —Remus suspiró—. Me matará… Si no muero de vergüenza primero.

—¿Por qué tendrías que estar avergonzado? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿No le contaste? —Remus miró a Lily sorprendido—. ¿De qué estuvieron conversando todo este tiempo aquí?

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Quieres que te escriba una lista? —respondió Lily con una dulzura fingida.

—¡Lily, por favor! —suplicó Remus—. Este no es momento para hostigarlo. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que no me ha contado? —gimoteó Sirius.

Remus lo ignoró nuevamente y continuó dándole esperanzadas ojitos de perro abandonado a Lily. No podía lograr la forma como Sirius, pero sabía que Lily tenía un lado blando para él que probablemente funcionara a su favor.

—Remus, lo siento, no te puedo ayudar con esto —Remus podía ver en su expresión que realmente estaba apenada y sintió su esperanza desaparecer—. ¿Tal vez ya no vuelta a tener más? —sugirió optimistamente.

—Muy poco probable —murmuró Remus.

—No sabes eso.

—Las visiones parecen ser activadas por lugares que escucha —explicó Remus.

—Bueno, ¿en cuántos lugares has tenido ese tipo de pensamiento? —preguntó Lily.

Remus se ruborizó en un brillante color rojo.

Lily soltó una risita.

Sirius dio una patada al piso y exigió que le contaran que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Te dejaré para que se lo expliques —dijo Lily, asintiendo su cabeza en dirección hacia Sirius, quien se veía a punto de lanzar una rabieta.

—¿Me avisarás si se te ocurre algo? —preguntó Remus.

—Por supuesto —respondió Lily, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Remus miró a Sirius, quien ahora estaba parado al lado de su cama, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pie dando golpecitos impacientes.

—¿Supongo que quieres saber qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Remus, con la esperanza de que Sirius haga lo imprevisto y diga "no".

Sirius no respondió; no necesitaba hacerlo.

—Cornamenta está teniendo visiones que no planeé que tuviera.

—Sí, entendí esa parte antes. ¿Y…?

—Al parecer son pensamientos de mi subconsciente que estuve teniendo mientras preparaba la poción, y ahora se manifiestan como alucinaciones reales en la mente de James.

Sirius se mostró confundido por un par de segundos.

—Entonces, ¿James está teniendo visiones de tus pensamientos privados?

—Sí.

—Pensamientos triple X —sonrió enormemente Sirius—. Como dije antes, esta es la mejor broma que has hecho.

—Puede que cambies de parecer —murmuró Remus.

—¡REMUS! —James irrumpió dentro del dormitorio, al parecer la práctica de Quidditch olvidada.

Remus se encogió contra la cabecera de su cama.

—¡Una pregunta! —gritó James—. Y quiero la verdad.

Remus asintió.

—¿Hay algún lugar en este maldito castillo donde  _no hayan_  follado? —gritó James—. En la biblioteca, debajo de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, en la enfermería, en la sala común… ¿hay algún lugar en esta escuela al que pueda ir sin que recuerde esas visiones?

Remus se retorció incómodo.

—Ehm… Puede que la oficina de Dumbledore esté libre de ellos.

—¡Bueno, eso es de gran ayuda!

—No son reales, ¿sabes? —susurró Remus—. Son solo pensamientos vividos. No hemos… en realidad, no hemos… son sólo pensamientos.

—Considerando el tipo de pensamiento y lo vividos que son, saber eso no es reconfortante.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó cautelosamente Remus.

—¿Odiarte? —repitió Sirius— ¿Por qué Cornamenta te odiaría?

—No te odio —James suspiró sentándose al lado de Remus—. Pero podrías habérmelo dicho en vez de enterarme de esta manera.

—No fue mi intención que tengas esas visiones —le aseguró Remus—. Fue un accidente. No me concentré correctamente cuando hice el hechizo en la poción.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo James con una mueca que se convirtió en sonrisa.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Molestarle qué? —preguntó Sirius— ¿Por qué nadie me dice que es lo que está sucediendo?

—No lo sé…

—Por lo que vi… ehm… tus sentimientos son recíprocos.

—Bueno, lo son en las visiones —murmuró Remus—. Después de todo, son creadas por mi mente. Difícilmente uno se imaginaría siendo rechazado, ¿no es así?

—No estaba hablando de las visiones —dijo James con otra sonrisa—. Admitiré que las visiones me sorprendieron, y realmente,  _realmente_  no quiero tener más de ellas, pero eres uno de mis mejores amigos, puede que con mucha humillación tuya te pueda perdonar por esta broma.

—Aún estoy esperando —anunció Sirius.

—Te dejaré para que se lo expliques —dijo James, diciendo las mismas palabras que Lily sin saberlo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sirius después de que James cerrara la puerta.

—...

—Sigo esperando.

—...

—¿Fueron esos pensamientos tuyos, esas visiones con Evans? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus miró a su amigo en shock y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

—¿Entonces con quién?

Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no puedes contarme? —preguntó Sirius—. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así?

Remus asintió.

—Cornamenta sabe quién es. Lily también. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Comprendo que no le quieras decir a Colagusano...

—Peter sabe —murmuró Remus.

—¿Hay alguien que no sepa? —explotó Sirius—. ¿A parte de mí, claramente?

—¡Contigo, ¿está bien?! —gritó Remus—. ¡Fue contigo!

* * *

Sirius se quedó en silencio, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo cuando Remus lo empujó a un lado y salió corriendo de la habitación.

_Lunático ha estado teniendo pensamientos triple X conmigo._

—¡Lunático! —gritó, saliendo del dormitorio y bajando las escaleras corriendo hacia la sala común.

—Cornamenta, ¿a dónde fue Lunático? —preguntó a James que estaba sentando ausentemente en una silla cerca a la ventana.

—La oficina de Dumbledore, la oficina de Dumbledore, la oficina de Dumbledore —repetía una y otra vez James.

—¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¿Se metió en algún problema? ¿Qué sucedió?

—La oficina de Dumbledore, la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, recordando que Remus había dicho que el único lugar donde no había tenido una fantasía con él fue en el despacho del director. Sabía que no recibiría ningún tipo de ayuda de Cornamenta ahora mismo.

Peter se acercó del otro lado de la sala común. Alzó una ceja a Sirius, pidiendo una explicación al comportamiento de su amigo en silencio.

—Cuando mencionan un determinado lugar se activan las visiones —explicó Sirius—. La oficina de Dumbledore es el único lugar que no activa nada.

—Oh —respondió Peter, sonriendo ampliamente.

La última cosa que Sirius escuchó cuando salía por el retrato de la dama gorda fue a Peter mencionando diversos lugares dentro y alrededor de Hogwarts. Rió solo mientras corría por las escaleras. Afortunadamente fue Remus quien hizo la broma. Si hubiera sido Sirius, la oficina del director no hubiera sido el lugar que James querría pensar.

—¡Evans! —gritó al ver a la pelirroja al final de un pasadizo.

—Black —respondió—. ¿Ahora qué le has hecho a Remus?

—Nada, salió corriendo de la nada. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —pregunto Lily, la pregunta era dura pero el tono de su voz delataba que realmente quería saber la respuesta.

—Porque James está en la sala común teniendo varias visiones de Remus y yo en situaciones íntimas y no detendré si deseas activarlas.

—Respuesta equivocada —Lily suspiró—. No es que no sea tentadora la idea de reírme de James un rato, pero...

—Dime dónde está Remus —exigió Sirius.

—Se veía muy mal. ¿Cómo sé que no le harás sentir peor?

—¡Porque estoy enamorado de él, cretina estúpida!

Lily alzó una ceja en burla.

—Y que me insultes logrará que te diga dónde está, ¿por qué...?

—Porque es tu amigo también, e incluso si me odias, quieres que él sea feliz.

Lily se quedó pensando uno o dos segundos.

—¡Oh, vaya! —jadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Realmente lo amas, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿De qué demonios crees que estamos hablando aquí?

—Es sólo que...

—¿Sólo que qué?

Lily titubeó un momento.

—Es sólo que nunca pensé que te sentirías lo mismo por él. Ha estado detrás de ti por mucho tiempo, y vi que tú también lo mirabas de esa forma... pero... —la voz de Lily desapareció al ver la mirada que Sirius.

—¿Creíste que tendría algo con él y lo dejaría después? —adivinó Sirius, y el rostro de Lily se sonrojó por la culpa—. Sólo dime dónde está, Lily.

—Me has llamado Lily —dijo estúpidamente.

—¿Y qué? ¡Es tu maldito nombre, ¿no es así?! ¿Dónde está?

—Nunca me llamas Lily.

—¿Puedes dejar eso y centrarte en  _mí?_ —gimoteó Sirius—. ¿Dónde está Remus?

—Allí dentro —dijo Lily, señalando la puerta de un salón vacío al final del pasadizo.

Sirius corrió hacia la habitación, preguntándose si Remus había escuchado lo que había dicho, no sabía si tener esperanza en que sí o no.

—¡Un "gracias" habría sido amable! —gritó Lily— Los buenos modales no cuestan nada, ¿sabes?

_Excepto esperar lo que dura vida para que los vuelva a usar._

Sirius entró al salón de clases e inmediatamente vio a Remus recostado en una de las mesas.

—¿Remus? —dijo en una voz ronca, preguntándose cuando fue que perdió el habla.

—Sirius —respondió Remus sonriendo.

—Me escuchaste —dijo cerrando la puerta tras pasar al salón.

—Por como estabas gritando, creo que la mitad de la escuela te escuchó.

—Pensé que deberías saber que soy celoso —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo eres?

—Oh, sí —asintió acercándose a Remus—. Y en este momento estoy muy celoso de James.

La expresión que mantuvo Remus no reveló a Sirius ningún pensamiento.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa de lado, sentándose en la mesa al lado de Remus—. Te lo voy a decir de todas formas.

—Como si no pudiera adivinar —bufó Remus.

—Podrías al menos dejarme tener mi momento ahora —reprendió Sirius con un fingido ceño fruncido en molestia.

—Está bien, Canuto —respondió Remus obedientemente mientras rodaba los ojos—. Por favor, dime... ¿por qué estás celoso de Cornamenta?

—Bueno, Lunático, como has preguntado tan educadamente te diré por qué estoy celoso de él —la voz de Sirius fue haciéndose más baja conforme hablaba, y cuando alzó su mano para hacer a un lado el cabello de Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Estoy celoso de que Cornamenta haya visto más de ti que yo. Ya sabe que sonidos harás cuando yo te toque. Ya vio tus más íntimas fantasías y estoy muy celoso por ello.

—Creo que le haría feliz ser capaz de olvidar todo eso —rió Remus.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos al respecto? —preguntó Sirius con una inusual tímida sonrisa—. ¿Quieres comprobar si la realidad es tan buena como nuestra imaginación?

— _¿Nuestra_  imaginación? —preguntó Remus.

—Creo recordar que no has considerado la posibilidad de hacer algo en la oficina de Dumbledore —sugirió Sirius con una sonrisa y un insinuador movimiento de cejas.

Remus se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—¿Es eso un sí? —adivinó nuevamente.

—No me voy a escabullir en la oficina de Dumbledore —respondió Remus.

Sirius sonrió de lado, llegando a la conclusión que a la primera oportunidad trataría hablar nuevamente sobre ello. Por el momento, se conformaba con tener a Remus para él.

—¿Remus? —susurró.

—¿Si? —respondió, y Sirius sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad por la cercanía del otro muchacho.

Quiso preguntar primero, se dijo Sirius más tarde.

Quiso hacer las cosas correctamente y pedir permiso.

No esperaba que Remus se lanzará encima y lo atrajera en lo que pensó que fue el mejor beso en su vida.

* * *

—Gracias, Lily —dijo James viendo a Peter abrir y cerrar la boca sin soltar ningún sonido. Su hechizo para silenciarlo había funcionado a la perfección.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció saber un poco de lo que sucede en la mente de Remus Lupin? —preguntó Lily sonriendo.

—Siempre son los más callados —murmuró James, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al dormitorio—. No seré capaz de mirarlo a los ojos nunca más.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —respondió con impaciencia Lily.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —bufó James, acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con el resto de los merodeadores—. No tienes idea lo que es ver a tus dos mejores amigos en posiciones que nunca pensaste posibles, haciéndose cosas el uno al otro y…

—Respira, Potter —advirtió Lily cuando empezó a entrar en pánico nuevamente—. Son tus mejores amigos. Sabías que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

—He pasado mucho tiempo tratando de convencerme de que estaba equivocado —señaló James.

—Son tus mejores amigos —repitió Lily—. Vas a entrar y vas a decirles lo feliz que estás por ellos —señaló la puerta para enfatizar, y James le dio una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Están allí dentro? —siseó James—. ¿En el dormitorio?

—Entraron poco después de que Peter dijera Honeydukes —confirmó Lily—. Recuerda, estás muy feliz por ellos.

—Estoy muy feliz por ellos —repitió James la oración como un mantra repetidamente antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡NO! —gritó cubriéndose los ojos—. ¡No otra vez! ¡Lily haz que se detenga!

Lily se limitó a responder su petición de pánico con una bofetada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó James, frotándose la mejilla.

—Estabas poniéndote histérico —murmuró Lily—. Esto no es una visión. Puedo verlos también.

—Oh.

—Voy a la sala común —dijo Lily mientras miraba a los dos muchachos que estaban en la cama de Remus sonriendo.

—¿Puedo ver ahora? —preguntó James parado de espaldas a sus amigos, mirando como la pelirroja bajaba las escaleras.

—Podías ver antes —contestó Remus—. No es como si estuviéramos desnudos o algo.

—Pero estaban… estaban… ehm

—Besándonos —intervino Sirius.

—¿Realmente te incomoda? —preguntó Remus—. Si es así podemos…

—No, no lo haremos —interrumpió Sirius—. No me voy a esconder para salvar la sensibilidad de Cornamenta. Va a tener que soportarnos al igual que nosotros soportamos todo los gimoteos y lloriqueos por Evans.

—Está todo bien —dijo James alzando sus manos en señal de rendición—. No tiene que ocultarse. Me parece bien que ustedes estén juntos. Sólo que esas visiones me han dado pánico.

—¿Cuántas tuviste? —preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró James—. Ha sido como un tour porno por toda la escuela y algunos lugares de Hogmeade, gracias a Colagusano. No sabía cómo era la sala común de Ravenclaw hasta hoy día.

—Lo siento, Cornamenta —dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros avergonzado.

—Prométanme algo —pidió James.

Remus asintió amablemente.

—Cierren las cortinas, usen un encantamiento silenciador y nunca jamás usen mi cama para hacer alguna de sus fantasías.

—Maldita sea —se quejó Sirius—. Realmente deseaba hacer una allí.

 


End file.
